In a typical mobile communication system, a base station controller obtains identity numbers of user equipments from a switching station and manages the obtained identity numbers. For example, international mobile station identities (IMSI) of user equipments are obtained and managed to uniquely identify user equipments in the typical mobile communication system. Based on such IMSIs of the user equipments, the base station controller stores and manages messages corresponding to each user equipment when the messages are generated for managing problems caused and/or for providing services in the typical mobile communication system.
In a long term evolution (LTE) system, an evolved Node B (eNodeB) functions as a base station controller as well as a base station. Unlike the base station controller in the typical mobile communication system, the eNodeB in the LTE system does not have a function for obtaining and/or managing identity numbers of user equipments. Since the eNodeB cannot obtain identity numbers of user equipments, the eNodeB cannot manage messages corresponding to user equipments although messages may be generated for managing problems caused in the eNodeB or for providing services to user equipments in the LTE network.
Similar to the base station controller in the typical mobile communication system, the eNodeB may be required to obtain and/or manage identity numbers of user equipments because it may be necessary to store and/or manage messages created during a call process in order to deal with problems caused in an LTE network or in order to identify supplementary services provided to user equipment in the LTE network.
For example, the eNodeB exchanges signals with the user equipments and processes the signals for performing various operations such as authenticating subscribers, managing locations of user equipments in a corresponding wireless network, and/or providing wireless voice and data services to user equipments in a corresponding wireless network. Furthermore, the eNodeB may interwork with upper level networks, such as a packet switch network or a data network in order to provide related services. In order to process signals and provide services, the eNodeB needs to store and/or manage messages generated when problems are caused during a call process in a corresponding wireless network. For example, a log message such as call fault message may be created when a problem is generated during a call process. The eNodeB may analyze such a log message to determine whether such a problem is caused by a system or by a user equipment.
Furthermore, an eNodeB in an LTE network may provide supplementary services to user equipments in a corresponding wireless network by interworking with upper level network devices such as a mobility management entity (MME) and/or a serving gateway (S-GW). Accordingly, the eNodeB may need to have basic information on user equipments as well as an MME and/or an S-GW. In order to have basic information on user equipments, an eNodeB may use identity numbers of user equipments to recognize locations of user equipments in a corresponding wireless network.
As described above, an eNodeB may be able to use identity numbers of user equipments. However, an eNodeB in an LTE network does not typically have a function of obtaining an identity number of a user equipment. The eNodeB in the LTE system may obtain a system architecture evolution (SAE) temporary mobile subscriber identity (S-TMSI). Unlike the IMSI, the S-TMSI may be changed by a page zone or by a region. The eNodeB cannot uniquely identify user equipments based on the S-TMSI. Therefore, there is a need for developing a method for obtaining and managing identity numbers of user equipments at an eNodeB in an LTE network.